Filter devices, in particular oil filters for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles usually have a so-called annular filter element, by means of which a fluid flowing through the filter device is filtered. Periodically, this annular filter element must be exchanged in order to be able to always ensure the filtering action of the filter device. By removal of a filter device from the housing, the annular filter element is also removed. Owing to the constantly increasing environmental specifications, the exchange of the annular filter element must be possible here without fluid, in particular oil, arriving into the environment. For this reason, conventional filter devices have in their housing, in addition to an inlet duct which communicates with an untreated side of the annular filter element and an outlet duct which communicates with a clean side of the annular filter element, also a drainage duct, through which a receiving chamber, in which the annular filter element is arranged, can be drained on unscrewing of the filter device. Of course, this drainage duct must be closed off when the filter device is ready for operation, because otherwise the clean side and the untreated side of the annular filter element would be short-circuited with each other and thereby the filter device could not deploy its filtering action.